Indebted to Love
by Thorn92
Summary: Mizuki's dad needs to pay off a debt to a friend...by having her marry his son! But what will happen after she runs away? Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakuSho, accept my Oc's. HeieXOC
1. Now What!

**Chapter 1 Intro: Now What?**

"Milord Aiden! Milord Aiden! She's gone!" said a woman while running to catch up with a tall foreboding man, with piercing gold eyes and long red hair pulled back with a black satin ribbon.

"Kai, what do you mean she's gone? Who?" yelled the frustrated lord.

"Mizuki, sir. She has disappeared!"

"What! Well find her, QUICKLY!"

"Yes, milord."

A young girl hides behind a tree, out of breath. She looks scared out of her wits as people search the woods for her. Just about to relax she looks up to see the Lord Aiden glaring down at her.

"Well, young lady. Since you seem so keen to run away like a criminal, let's treat you like we do criminals." He reaches down to grab her and-

"NOOOOOO!" The same girl, but around 10 years older (17), shoots up awake in a cold sweat. She has orange, knee length hair with bangs framing her face; her eyes are a bright purple. A knock sounds on the door, along with a whisper, "Milady Mizuki. Your lord-father wants to see you up and dressed."

"Okay. Come in, Kai. You don't have to knock." The girl, Mizuki, says opening the door with a sigh of relief.

"I know, but your father has company over. He wants you to wear this…" Kai says as she holds up a dress. The dress is long and black, with a lace up front, and purple down the middle-front of the dress, the sleeves were also purple. Mizuki thought it looks a bit medieval. "What's the occasion?" Mizuki asks laying the dress on the bed.

"Um…well…." She spits out quickly.

"WHAT!"

_~Meanwhile, downstairs after the scream_

"Hmmm, seems she knows now." Her father says with a sly grin.

_~Back the bedroom_

"Kai, get me my sewing kit, and WHY?"

Kai hands her the sewing kit, replying, "Milord, wants to pay off some debt to a thief lord, sooo...you're gonna marry his son..."

"Is the son down there?"

"No, it's his father; the boy is in Koenma's custody, for stealing stuff."

"Well it makes sense, a thief's son stealing something. Here we go; I think it looks much better." Mizuki says, while holding up the "new" dress. The sleeves were cut off, and the whole bottom part of the dress was purple. The black on the dress was the corset and lace tying the corset up. She takes out a black choker from a little box next to the bed. "Now to put this sucker on. Hey Kai, can you tell me what the thief lord is expecting?" Mizuki asks putting the dress and choker on.

"Well, he seems to be talking to someone telepathic like me!" At that they both laugh and put up barriers around their minds. "But mostly he's expecting you to be strong and outspoken."

"HA! Yeah right, my old man would kill me. What a surprise when he sees me calm and submissive." She laughs walking to the door. Just as she grabs the doorknob, the door swings open. "Oh! Hello father." She says a little surprised. Her father never enters her room unless it's important.

"Get downstairs, NOW!" He practically shouts. "And what did you do to your dress?"

"I fixed it up. Do you like it?" She asks, twirling around.

"Yes, yes it's nice. Now get going!"

"Yes, sir"

"Milord…"

"Yes, milord." She corrects, and then runs down the hall. When he isn't looking she sticks her tongue out at him.

_~Downstairs a few minutes later_

Mizuki and her father are seated in the meeting room with the thief lord. The lord was rather large (to put it nicely), he had dark brown eyes and shoulder length black hair pulled in a ponytail. His name was Make (mah-kay). Lord Make and Aiden were in some discussion Mizuki had no interest in. _'Kai, this is so boring! What does Fatso think of me?'_she asked her friend telepathically. (Only Kai is telepathic, not Mizuki.)

_'He thinks you're...hot...' _She replied, disgusted.

_'Eewww!'_Mizuki shuddered.

_'He's also showing mental pictures of you to his son. His son's the telepath he was talking to earlier.'_

_'Wow, this could be fun. I'm gonna pretend to show interest in his son.'_

_'Okie dokie.'_

"Um, Milord Make?" Mizuki asks a little shyly.

"Yes, my dear?"

"W-when do I-I meet your s-son?"

"Oh, don't be so shy! You should be able to see him in less than a week."

"Thank you Milord Make." Mizuki smiles kindly, but inside she's laughing. _'Kai, did you hear? Too bad I won't be here in a week. Hahahahaha!'_

_'Are you gonna run away again? To where?'_ Kai asks skeptically.

_'I'm going to Koenma for protection. I'll explain everything. All I need is a portal.'_

_'I could get one ready. What time?'_

_'Can you get midnight okay?'_

_'Sure can!'_

_'Thanks.'_

"MIZUKI, did you hear me?" Your father shouts in your face.

"Hm? Wha-Oh, I'm sorry. Would you men like some tea?" Your father was steaming, but asked for a pint of 'Red Delight' (some sort of demonic wine). Make asked for green tea. In the kitchen you grabbed the drinks and laughed at Kai, who was telling jokes to the staff. Everyone, except your father, knew Kai was a telepath. They kept it a secret for her protection. In the meeting room Mizuki gave the men their drinks and pardoned herself to bed, it was 11:30p. At mid-night a portal appeared in her room and she escaped.

_~Koenma's office_

Koenma was sitting at his desk "working," but really he was randomly stamping papers. He finishes a pile and looks up to find a portal right in front of him. At this point he's getting worried, but starts freaking out when someone steps through.


	2. Shopping Spree

**Chapter 2: Shopping Spree (Mizuki's POV)**

Koenma saw someone step through the portal. He jumped on his desk and started freaking out; he ran back and forth across his desk knocking papers over. "OH, MY GOD! I'm going to die! BOTAN, HELP!" You step through the portal, hearing this, and start giggling.

"P-please calm d-down. I'm n-not g-gonna hurt you," you say between laughs. At that moment Botan runs through the door, swinging a broom.

"What's wrong, sir? Oh, hello I'm Botan, the Grim Reaper. Who're you?"

"I'm Mizuki Kimura. I need your help."

Koenma stops balling and quickly regains his composure, "How can we be of service?"

"I need protection...from my father."

"Who's your father?"

"...Umm...Lord Aiden..."

Both Koenma and Botan jump, "What! He's your father?"

"...Mmhm..."

Lord Aiden is a powerful demon, who has many friends in the darkest of places. He deals with murder, drugs, and body trafficing on a daily occaision. Koenma looks at Botan, and it seems they are having a private conversation. You are getting nervous, 'Are they going to turn me down?' "I'll do anything, just please help me, please! I'll work for you, ANYTHING." Your eyes start tearing up, "I don't want to go back to that hell hole, please." Botan rushes over to you as you break down crying.

"It's okay. We'll help you."

"Yes, you can work as one of my Spirit Detectives, but you'll need a cover name..." Koenma trails off thinking.

You perk up, _'They're actually gonna help me!'_

"Hey! What about Mizu? That's a cute name." Botan suggests, sitting you down into a chair.

You smile, "I like it." _'Kai, they'll help me!'_

_'Awesome! Your father is furious by the way.'_

_'Oh, he can get over it.'_ You answer happily.

_'I don't think he will, see ya.'_

_'Bye.'_

"Mizu-kun let me show you to your room." Botan says while dragging you out of the office. "And tomorrow you'll meet the rest of the team."

"Cool! Do we have a mish tomorrow?"

"Yup, here's your room. I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Bo-kun"

She laughs at her new pet name, "Night, Mizu-kun."

You enter your new room to find the walls white and bare, even the wooden dressers and bed was white. You walk over to the bed, lay down, and fall asleep almost immediately. The next morning you awake to Botan pushing you out of bed. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" You shout, rubbing your aching head.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past 5 minutes."

"Did you dump water on me?"

"No, that's rude."

"Well, so is pushing me off the bed!"

"You were half way off anyway," she replies. "I've never seen anyone sleep that way."

"Oh, shut up!" You yell embarrassed, "I've always slept that way."

"You have clothes in the dresser, and I need you to fill this out; it's to put some personality into your new room." Botan smiles while handing you a card:

Name: Mizu Race: Fire/hell dragon demon

Favorite Color(s): mostly purple, green, red and orange (changes with the day)

Thank you, for any questions please contact Botan (me!)

Once you're done filling it out you give it to Botan. She leads you into Koenma's office. There he tells you about your new case and gives you profiles of your partners: Yusuke, Kurama, and Heie (Kuwabara wasn't supposed to be there.) As you are leaving you see a boy with long red hair and shorter boy with black spiky hair. _'Wow, he's kind cute,'_ you say to yourself.

_'Who is?'_

You jumped; you weren't expecting Kai to be in your mind. _'Holy-geeze, you scared me witless!'_

_'Sorry. Oh, be careful, there's a telepath nearby.'_

_'Don't worry I put up my barrier as soon as I was dressed. Here's an image of the boy.'_ You showed her the short boy with a starburst pattern in his black hair and crimson eyes. You also showed her the red-head with emerald eyes.

_'Now the red-head is pretty cute.'_ Kai laughs.

_'He's too feminine.'_

_'But the other one's a shorty.'_

_'HE'S TALLER THAN ME!'_

_'I know,'_ she teases. _'Well, I gotta go, bye.'_

_'Bye.'_ By this time you were in your room reading the profiles. On your team was a human (Yusuke), half-fox demon (Kurama), and a fire/ice demon (Heie.) _'Well this'll be interesting.'_ You leave your room to find Botan. When you find her, she tells you she got permission to go to the human world for some shopping. Botan is ecstatic, you well, you're nervous. You've never been in the human world and aren't sure how it'll turn out.

Turns out you have a blast. Botan takes you to Victoria's Secret, Old Navy, Faded Glory all those big names. Then you hit the snack shops, and eventually got lost and ask someone where Sarayashiki Junior High School was. The portal to Koenma's office was at the high school. As you step through the portal you see a girl leaving the room. She has her back turned, so all you see is long black hair and a billowing trench coat. Koenma looks a bit embarrassed, because his cheeks are slightly pink.

"Who was that?" You ask, quite intrigued.

"Wha-Oh! That was a family friend; you'll meet her later."

"Okay!"

"Did you have fun?"

You and Botan look at each other, and then back at Koenma. "YES! It was awesome." You both start laughing, and Koenma sighs.

"Well calm down. Aren't you supposed to be tired after running around all day? Get some sleep, your mission begins tomorrow."

"Yes sir," you salute laughing. When you enter your room you are awe-struck. The carpet was deep emerald green, the walls faded from royal purple to ruby red to tangerine orange. The wooden dressers and bed were redwood, and your covers had a fire theme, along with the curtains. In the bathroom, it was a forest theme, everything was green. On your bedside table was a note:

Your bedding and laundry will be taken care of daily. If anything should dissatisfy you please see Botan (me!) Thank you.

_'Wow, that's really nice.'_ You think to yourself, feeling touched. You change into your pj's, laying on your bed, and zonked out. Shopping really does wear you out.


	3. Chocolate Covered Marshmallows

**Chapter 3: Chocolate Covered Marshmallows**

_~Dream Sequence~_

You're running around a wildflower patch, being chased by huge pancakes. You are laughing your head off as you run toward a fudge river. In the river are marshmallow boats.

_~While you're dreaming~_

The girl with black hair, from earlier, walks into your room looking unsure of what she's supposed to do. She edges toward you, lifts her boot and nudges your head. You are halfway off the bead again. When she nudges you, you shift and grab her boot. In your sleep you mutter, "No Momma, I don't want pancakes, I want chocolate covered marshmallows." As you say this you're bringing the boot closer to your mouth. Just as you are about to take a bite, you wake up. Slowly you open your eyes, look at the boot, and follow it up to see the girl. "Hello, can I get my boot back?" She asks arching her eyebrow.

"Oh, Gomen!" you jump up and bow, "Does Koenma need me?"

"Yes, get dressed and ready for your mission."

"Okay! Oh…and good morning." you smile. She leaves your room to let you get dressed. After you are ready, you walk to Koenma's office. In there are the boys, Heie and Kurama. Botan and girl are also there. Koenma is sitting in his chair talking got the two boys. Kurama is listening attentively, while Heie looks like he could kill someone. You walk over to Botan, who is talking to the girl. "Hey, Botan."

"Good morning Mizu. I'd like you to meet Rose Izawa. Rose was the one who woke you up this morning."

You shake hands with Rose, _'Wow, nice grip.'_ "He he, sorry about your boot." You say shyly.

"It's okay Mizu-chan."

"Please just call me Mizu, Izawa-senpai."

"Mizu? Okay. Then call me Rose."

"Good morning, Rose." You say laughing.

"Botan, Mizu, Izawa! Get over here." Kurama shouts at the three of you. You all whirl around and anime dash over to Koenma. He sighs, Kurama smiles, and Heie...well...let's just say he almost got ran over by you girls, he's steaming. Koenma clears his throat to speak, "Thank you for being so 'enthusiastic' about following my orders. Mizu-chan, it seems you've already met Izawa-kun-chan."

"Yes, sir...and please call me Mizu."

"Sure. Now Mizu I'd like you to meet your teammates, Youko Kurama and Heie. You'll meet Urameshi Yusuke later. You four get acquainted, when Botan gives the signal, your portal into Maze Castle will appear."

"Yes, Koenma-sama." You give him a cheeky smile.

"Mmhm...Wait in the cafeteria for your portal. Botan, it's your turn. Go find Yusuke for me."

"Okie Dokie Koenma-sama." Botan steps through a portal, while Koenma gets back to 'work' and Rose lead you to the cafeteria. The four of you sit down at a table, but no one speaks. Kurama is working on his human homework, Heie is polishing his sword, Rose is reading, and you are doodling on a paper plate. After a little while you've drawn a tree with eyes, dancing pancakes and marshmallow boats from your dream on the plate. You flip it over and start drawing something different. (You ran out of room on the other side.) "I see you drew your strange...very strange dream." Rose says taking the plate you offered, "But you didn't say anything about the trees."

"Yeah, I usually dream of food. The eyes on the trees appear if someone is watching me sleep or in my mind. Notice the different eye colors, two of 'em, purplish and green. Was anyone else in the room with you?"

"No, must have been a telepath." She glances at Heie, who's still polishing.

"Eh, probably Kai." You shrug your shoulders, "She's my childhood friend, and she usually laughs at my dreams."

"Hmhmhm, nice." Rose chuckles.

"You are a very talented artist, Mizu-chan." Kurama compliments looking at the picture; he sits down next to you.

"Thank you, and please just call me Mizu."

"You're welcome, Mizu, and you can call me Kurama."

"Okay, Kurama." You smile at him. The two of you laugh. Rose joins in, and then addresses Heie. "So, what's 'Mr. Short-and-brooding' up to?"

"..." Heie looks up from his sword, which was spotless to begin with. Both you and Kurama snicker at the name and his reaction. Heie looks at you irritated; this causes you to start laughing. Rose and Kurama join you, while Heie gets angrier. Seeing this you burst out laughing hysterically. This in turn causes him to get even angrier. Just as he's about to slice your head off, Kurama grabs his shoulder and Rose covers your mouth. "Gomen, Mizetto-kun. It's just you shoulda seen the look on your face." You apologize after you calmed down. (Mizetto means shorty or midget.)

"Mizetto? You're shorter than me!"

"Yes, yes I am. But not in personality." You flash a cheezy grin.

"Chibi no baka." He mutters, turning away.

"Chibi no baka? It sounds so cute! Chibi-tan, Chibi-tan!" You sing, while dancing around in a circle.

"This is so annoying..." Heie walks off to the other end of the table rubbing his temples. Kurama follows him and starts talking about women behavior.

"So, Rose, how long have you been working for Koenma-sama."

"Since I can remember, King Enma took me in as a kid."

"Wow. That's really kind of him."

"Yeah, so you have a thing for Mizetto-kun?"

"Eh, he's just cute...and really fun to tease!" yYu laugh. _'Oh! Kai?'_

_'Nani?'_

_'How protected are my teammates minds?'_

_'Rose is pretty well protected, Kurama thinks in some kinda code, and Heie is a one way street. Thoughts go in, none go out.'_

_'How about Yusuke, can you reach him?'_

_'Hai. Two words – OPEN BOOK. No protection what-so-ever. And he can't stop thinking about this girl named Keiko.'_

_'...wow...'_

_'Yeah, well...gotta go. Bye.'_

_'See ya.'_ By this time (not very long) Koenma had appeared and was talking to Rose. Heie and Kurama were still talking in the corner. You took out the paper plate again and started drawing. You look up briefly to see Koenma give Rose a quick peck on the lips, and smile to yourself deviously as he disappears. Rose sits down next to you with a slight grin on her face. "Have fun?" You whisper holding up the plate. On it was a heart with a halo, one angel wing and one devil wing, and horns.


End file.
